mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mazinger Allies
The following is a list of the various allied machines that assisted the Mazingers from the Mazinger franchise. Aphrodite A Aphrodite A (アフロダイA Afurodai Ēsu), sometimes romanticized as Aphrodai A, is a female mecha from the Mazinger Z anime and manga series, created by Go Nagai. It was the first giant robot in the genre to resemble the female anatomy. She was named after Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The robot was created by Dr. Yumi, Dr. Kabuto's apprentice, and since it was originally built for peaceful uses at first it didn't feature any weapons; eventually it acquires the ability to fire missiles from its chest, this was called the Oppai Missile System (Oppai is a Japanese slang term for breasts). Due to the fact it was made of a weaker variant of Super Alloy Z it usually suffers substantially greater damage from attacks. Regardless of these shortcomings, in several opportunities she provides help in battle, and even destroys three Mechanical Monsters in the anime: Gumbina M5, Yubrin T9, and Giant F3. Her missiles also cause the unintentional destruction of Minerva X. In episode 32, her infamous breast missiles win Mazinger a battle, when Mazinger was unable to destroy the aerial monster Gelbros J3. Sayaka was infuriated when she discovered her robot had, without her consent, been equipped with supersized breast missiles that totally ruined the elegant lines of Aphrodite. Kouji used these modified missiles to give Mazinger Z enough thrust to fly, and forced the enemy to land. Sayaka usually finds support in Boss and his Boss Borot, since Kouji always diminishes their mechas for their lack of weapons and attacks and refers to them as nuisances rather than effective help. In fact, Aphrodite and Borot can be seen in many chapters being trashed together by the mechanical monsters. However, many times he has to acknowledge their importance; such as when Dr. Hell almost takes over the Photonic Research Institute, it is Aphrodite and Borot who stop his infantry from actually entering the building. Aphrodite was once piloted by Kouji in episode 52 after Kouji and Sayaka have a fight and during battle she refuses to help him. As a result, he is severely hurt and comes close to death. Full of regret, Sayaka is willing to risk her own life to defeat arison M1, but Aphrodite is no match to the powerful monster, so she decides to pilot Mazinger. When Kouji realizes this, he takes control of Aphrodite to aid Sayaka, who was losing the fight against the evil mecha. In his way to the place where they were fighting, he complains on how slow the lady robot is. With no time to switch robots the usual way, they make an acrobatic jump to each other's robot and finally the monster is destroyed. In episode 74, Aphrodite A is destroyed by Archduke Gorgon's monster, Harpia Π7, to save Mazinger from its deadly electrified feathers. This causes Sayaka a lot of grief since she misses her robot and even has visions of her in one chapter, and she also feels the need to help in battle again. Afterward, a somewhat improved female robot called Diana A is built to replace her in her role as Mazinger's companion. In the Shin Mazinger Z reboot of the series, Aphrodite A is first seen in the second episode where Sayaka saves Kouji from a Tauros that is chasing him and Shiro. While it is able to hold its own at first, once the Tauros transform into the Mechanical Monsters Garada K7 and Doublas M2, Aphrodite A is immediately outclassed as it is immediately crippled by Garada K7. It is later revealed that Aphrodite A in this version is made only from regular Alloy Z not the Super Alloy Z of Mazinger, however this is enough that Sayaka considers her robot to be Mazinger's younger sister. Machine Specifications *Height: 16 meters *Weight: 18 tons *Chest Circumference: 9 meters *Running Speed: 200 kilometers/hour *Jump Height: 10 meters *Maximum Lift: 90 tons *Energy Source: Photonic Energy *Construction: Super Alloy Z Minerva X Minerva X is a fictional mecha from the anime and manga series Mazinger Z, created by Go Nagai. Within the story, Minerva X was designed by Professor Juzou Kabuto, but its plans were stolen and it was built by Doctor Hell. Minerva X only appeared in episode 38 of that series. She was named after Minerva, the Roman goddess of crafts and wisdom. Designed many years ago by Professor Juzou Kabuto, Minerva X was intended to be a partner to his greatest creation Mazinger Z. As such, Minerva X has a highly similar body design to Mazinger, as well as having many common weapons. However, the plans for this machine were stolen by Doctor Hell, who later built it in an attempt to destroy Mazinger Z. Unfortunately for Hell, Minerva X's artificial intelligence made it totally loyal to Mazinger, and it quickly defected to the Photonic Labs' team. However, the AI in Minerva made it view Mazinger in a romantic light, causing it to become very jealous and resentful of Sayaka Yumi's Aphrodite A, another "lady robot". Sayaka herself was quite scared and even disturbed by this fact. In the meantime, Doctor Hell sent Archerian J5 to eliminate Minerva, as it was no longer any use to him. During the ensuing battle, Minerva took damage that caused it to lose its "conscience", making it go berserk. Professor Yumi hurriedly worked on a way to bring Minerva back under control, but Kouji had to stop her from destroying the city. He first attempts to restrain Minerva, but when it attempts to destroy a nuclear plant, Sayaka is forced to attack, mortally damaging it. Mazinger Z is installed with Professor Yumi's control system, restoring Minerva's consciousness just before it dies in Mazinger's arms. Afterwards, Kouji and Sayaka give Minerva a burial at sea, hoping that it will rest in peace. Statistics In Professor Kabuto's original designs, Minerva X was planned to use the same Photonic Energy reactor and Super-Alloy Z as Mazinger Z. However, since Doctor Hell lacked these technologies, the version of Minerva X that was actually built used inferior materials. Had it been built to specifications, Minerva might have been an equal for Mazinger in terms of combat performance. *Power Source: Atomic Energy; Planned to be Photonic Energy *Armor Materials: Super Steel; Planned to be Super-Alloy Z *Dimensions: **Height: 18 meters **Weight: 18 tons **Chest Circumference: 10 meters *Performance **Walking Speed: 50 km/h **Running Speed: 360 km/h **Swimming Speed: 20 knots **Length of Step: 6.8 meters **Maximum Jump Distance: 20 meters Weapons and Attacks *'Koushiryoku Beam' (Photonic Beam): Like Mazinger Z, Minerva X can fire beams of energy from its eyes. However, since the version of Minerva X that was actually built lacked a Photonic reactor, the actual composition of its eye beams is unknown. *'Breast Fire': Again like Mazinger, Minerva's red chest fins acted as giant heat sinks, which could also release the stored thermal energy in a powerful blast. Interestingly, Minerva X was unable to stand the heat generated by Mazinger Z; if the two came too close, Minerva would emit coolant from its eyes, giving it the appearance of crying. *'Rocket Punch': Identical to Mazinger's attack. *'Rust Hurricane': During Dr. Hell's tests, Minerva is shown from the back using her rust hurricane on dummy mechanical beasts. However, she does not make use of this attack during the rest of the chapter. Boss Borot Boss Borot (ボスボロット Bosu Borotto) is a fictional mecha from the anime and manga series Mazinger Z, first premiering in episode 48. Within the story, Boss Borot was created by three engineers from the Photon Power Laboratory and piloted by Boss and his cohorts Mucha and Nuke. Boss Borot (and Boss himself) serve as the comic relief in Mazinger Z, a role they would continue to play through the Mazinger timeline, reappearing in Great Mazinger, Grendizer, the OVA Mazinkaiser and Shin Mazinger Z. The latter part of its name comes from the Japanese phrase for "crumbling" (ボロボロ boro-boro) in reference to its construction from scrap metal. History Boss was the bully at the local high school attended by Mazinger pilot Kouji Kabuto and his best friend/romantic interest Sayaka Yumi. Jealous of the fact that Kouji got to be so close to Sayaka with whom Boss had been friends for quite a while already, and that he was honored as a hero for saving the day with Mazinger Z all the time, Boss hatched a plan. He and his friends Mucha and Nuke sneaked into the Photon Power Laboratory and used toy guns to hold some engineers hostage, ordering them to build him a robot so he could be a hero too. Unfortunately for Boss, the engineers did not have much to work with. As a result, his self-named Boss Borot ended up being made from scrap metal. Regardless of its obvious flaws, Boss would use Borot throughout the battles with Doctor Hell's minions, gradually learning to respect Kouji and becoming a valued member of the Mazinger team. Even as the group changed over the years, Boss would remain a member of the team, aiding Tetsuya Tsurugi in his battles with the Mikene Empire and even showing up to help Duke Freed fight the Vegans twice. Statistics *Height: 12 meters *Weight: 95 tons *Running Speed: 120 km/h *Output: 12,000 horsepower *Armor Materials: Scrap metal Weapons and Accessories Though it fights alongside Mazinger Z and its allies, Boss Borot does not have the same weapons commonly associated with members of the Mazinger family. Instead, Borot primarily uses a combination of basic physical attacks and occasional use of impromptu weapons. However, Borot's main weapon is Boss's dedication to his friends and his willingness to stand up to vastly superior enemies. Unlike the other Mazinger robots, Boss has no special vehicle to board the Borot and simply climbs into the cockpit through the openings in its "mouth". *'Ball and chain': Apparently taken from a wrecker. *An imitation of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane. *'Borot Pressure Punch': an attempt to mimic and surpass Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch. *'Borot Chain Attack': This weapon, essentially a length of chain with a lasso-like loop at the end, was used by Borot in the Mazinkaiser movie. Using this "weapon", Boss was able to kill Archduke Gorgon, the Mycene soldier who had been sent to assassinate Kouji. *'Borot Hissatsu Hip Attack': Used in the Mazinkaiser OVA, this attack consists of Borot flinging itself, rear end-first, at the enemy. *'Borot Rolling Crush': Used immediately after the Hip Attack, Borot spins around rapidly, tearing up the ground and anything in its path (as well as making Boss very dizzy). This attack was used to get rid of Dr. Hell's footsoldiers who stood between Kouji and the Kaiser Pilder. *'Borot Home Run': A combination attack between Boss Borot and Shiro's mech, the Robot Junior. The Borot attempts to throw a baseball for Shiro to bat at the enemies. Instead the Borot's head is thrown, with the ball replacing it on the Borot's body. Upon contact, the Borot's head flies into the distance, leaving an explosion behind. In Super Robot Wars J, this attack became a standalone move for the Borot only. *'Borot Dynamic Special': An attack exclusive to the Super Robot Wars series of games, this involves Boss throwing a variety of objects at an enemy, including grenades, rocks, and a giant boulder, before hitting it with a shot from a slingshot and causing a huge explosion capable of destroying an entire group of enemies. The name is in reference to the Final Dynamic Special, a common combination attack between Getter Robo G (or sometimes Shin Getter) and Mazinger Z/Mazinkaiser and Great Mazinger (with Grendizer added in games where it is present), which was based on the attack used to destroy Dragonosaurus in one of the Mazinger Movies. Surprisingly, this is generally treated as a disproportionately overpowered attack, usable after movement (though it has short range and is limited to one shot), and is on par with some of the strongest attacks in the game - because, when customizing the weapon, it gains more attack power than any other. In Super Robot Wars K, the Borot would rush at the enemy, just to trip over a rock, ejecting the head towards said enemy, which hits multiple times; at the end, Borot puts his head back, and punches the foe. If it's a Dynamic Kill, he will pose after the punch, with the foe exploding, making Borot's body explode; the head still survives, and a bolt falls comically over it. Super Robot Wars Z features two different version of the attack: an anti-ground variant in which Borot replaces its feet with torpedoes and crashes into the enemy (based on a scene from Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness), and an in-air variant in which Borot dresses like a magician (inspired by Dororon Enma-kun) and fires a beam from a magic wand. *'Borot Spazer': In his typical fashion, Boss was impressed by Grendizer and sought to outdo Duke. To this end, he devised the Borot Spazer, an attempt to surpass the Spazer. However, given Boss's limited resources, the Borot Spazer ended up a comical contraption held aloft by a helicopter-style rotor, and it fell to pieces by the end of the episode. Diana A Diana A (ダイアナンA Daianan Ēsu) is a female mecha from the Mazinger Z anime and manga series, created by Go Nagai. It was the successor of Aphrodite A after its destruction. She was named after Diana, the Roman goddess of hunting. After Aphrodite A's demise, it was necessary to build a new robot to help Mazinger Z fight the enemy. Unlike her predecessor, Diana is conceived with this in mind by Dr. Yumi and his fellow scientists, and is better adapted to battle. However, she is still a symbol of peace, and her weapons are not as powerful as Mazinger's. She features the characteristic Oppai Missile System and can fire Scarlet Beams from her eyes. Whereas Aphrodite A had a rather softer presence and a warmer color scheme, Diana had a tougher presence and a colder color scheme. In contrast to Aphrodite, Diana has a human face, a characteristic that would be seen again in Venus A, Great Mazinger's female companion. Diana fights alongside Mazinger and Boss Borot from her first appearance in episode 76 until the end of the series. Despite being a tougher machine than her predecessor, she often suffers great damage in battle. However, her Scarlet Beams prove to be effective in many situations. These beams seem to be similar to Mazinger's Photonic rays, but they are pink instead of yellow. In the movie Mazinger Z Vs. The Great General of Darkness, her participation is rather short; her weapons are useless against the powerful Warrior Beasts and ends up split in two by Dante's discus. Ironically is thanks to her missiles that the same monster is destroyed; in an attempt to help Koji, who was outnumbered by the Battle Beasts, Borot flies to the battlefield with two of Diana's missiles attached to his feet and hits Dante with his guard down, blowing him into pieces. Machine Specifications * Height: 16 meters * Weight: 18 tons * Chest Circumference: 10 meters * Running Speed: 200 kilometers/hour * Jump Height: 15 meters * Maximum Lift: 120 tons * Energy Source: Photonic Energy * Construction: Super Alloy Z Venus A Venus A (ビューナスA Byūnasu Ēsu) is a female mecha from the Great Mazinger anime and manga series, created by Go Nagai. She plays the traditional role of the lady robot that helps the mazinger robot fight the enemy Battle Beasts. She was named after Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty. The robot was created by Dr. Kenzo Kabutom son of Juzo Kabuto and father of Koji and Shiro Kabuto, and piloted by Jun Hono. When the Mycenae Armies prove too strong for Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger enters the scene and Venus is its companion in battle, together with Boss Borot. Despite the improvement Venus represents compared to Aphrodite A and Diana A, and being quite capable in combat, she usually suffers more damage than Great Mazinger, as was the case with Aphrodite and Diana compared to Mazinger. She appears from the first to the last chapter of the Great Mazinger TV series, when Mazinger and Diana return to help them defeat the enemy. Venus A returns in the Mazinkaiser OVAs. In this case, there are two versions of her, one of them is more stylized, piloted by Sayaka Yumi after Aphrodite A is destroyed, and the other one (piloted by Jun) is more similar to the classic one. The first Mazinkaiser Venus is infected with a virus by Drago Ω1, a mechanical beast, in one of the OVAs and mutates into a Medusa version, becoming evil and attacking Mazinkaiser and the institute. In this state, Venus operates without pilot and has several snakes coming out of her head, but instead of heads they only have a big eye that fires beams. Eventually, she has to be destroyed since she can't be turned back to her former self. The second Venus, more similar to the classical one, appears briefly in the Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness OVA, defending the city of Sidney from the Warrior Beasts and General Ardias, but is defeated and torn to pieces by him. Venus A also appears in Shin Mazinger, this version of her looks to be a cross between her Mazinkaiser and Mazinger Angels versions. Weapons Venus is substantially more powerful than either Aphrodite or Diana, though her power could be compared to Minerva X's. Aside from being made of a special alloy, Venus has the following characteristics: *Oppai missiles *Photon beams *Venus Scrander (similar to Mazinger's, it was a separate machine that could be attached to Venus' body and allowed her to fly) *Finger missiles Machine Specifications *Height: 20 meters *Weight: 23 tons *Running Speed: 300 kilometers/hour *Energy Source: Photonic Energy *Construction: Super Alloy Z Robot Junior Robot Junior (ロボットジュニア Robotto Junia) is a mecha piloted by Kabuto Shiro in the manga and anime Great Mazinger that first premiered in episode 25. The robot resembles a little boy in a baseball jersey, and the "docking vehicle" that Shiro pilots to connect with it is shaped like a baseball cap. Shiro, wanting to fight alongside the others and not just stand around and cheer for victory as he did in the past was given his own robot, Robot Junior. While Robot Junior was hardly ever used, Shiro showed a good use in using it, having more luck than Boss Borot. The Robot Junior would be used up until the final battle the the Myceane Empire generals. Weapons and Attacks Robot Junior's special attacks include "Iron Batter", a parody of both Mazinger Z's "Iron Cutter" special attack and Great Mazinger's "Mazinger Blade" special attack, in which an iron baseball bat shoots out of Robot Junior's shoulder, which Robot Junior can catch and wield as a weapon. In Super Robot Wars D Robot Junior and Boss Borat have Combination attack where Robot Junior take the bat and Boss Borat holds out a Tee ball for Robot Junior to hit but misses and Hits Boss Borat's head off turning it into a projectile. Statistics *Height: 15 meters *Weight: 17 tons *Running Speed: 80 km/h *Output: 10,000 horsepower *Armor Materials: Super Alloy New Z Mazinger Army The Mazinger Army is a corps composed of three robots made out of Alloy Z that appear in the Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness OVA, and attempt to battle against the invasion of the Mikene Empire. Despite managing to hold the Warrior Beasts back for a short time, all three of the mecha and their pilots are destroyed at the hands of the Mikene Empire's Seven Generals. They also appear in the manga version of Mazinkaiser, with slightly modified body structures, such as Million Alpha's thrusters are designed differently and Daion Gamma having legs as opposed to the legless, and seem to be relatively more resistant to attacks compared to the OVA versions. The Mazinger Army makes another appearance in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, where they are working alongside Aphrodite A and help Mazinger Z in battle. They are shown being destroyed in the non-standard first episode, scenes which are repeated in the opening of the series. In Episode 21 however, they are shown in newly-upgraded robots and in mass production. *'Million Alpha' is piloted by Lori and Loru. Despite being part of the Mazinger Army, it does not even have a passing resemblance to Mazinger Z. It has the ability to fly at high speeds and fire beams from a special device located behind its face. The Million Alpha can also use its spike-like arms in melee combat. The cockpits for the twin sisters were placed in the chest of the robot, in a similar way to Marquis Yanus's robot. In the Mazinkiser vs The Dark General OVA, both Lori and Loru die piloting the mecha when they are crushed to death by General Birdler in their cockpits, but they also destroy the flying fortress Mikeros when they ram the general into the vessel and self-destruct. *'Baion Beta' is a skinny-looking mecha whose primary attack is Rust Hurricane, an attack from the original Mazinger that used gale force winds to reduce an enemy to dust. Unlike Mazinger Z's version, Baion Beta's Rust Hurricane came from a grate in its stomach, which resembled Mazinger's mouthplate. It appeared to be far more agile than the original Mazinger, but was also far less durable. It is destroyed by General Julius Caesar in Egypt when it was beheaded along with its pilot. *'Daion Gamma' was a heavily built mecha with a Mazinger-style face and no legs (instead having powerful hovering thrusters). Its primary attack was Breast Fire, the original Mazinger's most powerful attack. Unlike the original version (which came from the heat sinks on Mazinger Z's chest), Daion Gamma opened its chest armour to reveal four heat sinks shaped like Mazinger's. Though this suggested its firepower is greater than even Mazinger, it did not seem very maneuverable. Destroyed by General Draydou in China with his fire breath. Wingle Wingle (ウイングル Uinguru) was the female support robot for Mazinkaizer SKL. The Wingle's design incorporates the female mechas used in the Mazinger franchise (Aphrodite A, Venus A, and Minerva X) as well as elements of Devil Lady. It is given a Black and light Purple colors with some gold trimmings. The bat-like wings attached to the rear of the Wingle's head act as a Scrander part for SKL (called the "Wing Cross"), allowing the latter flight capabilities and unlocking its full potential. Like SKL, the Wingle also has a detachable cockpit on its head called the "Lady Falcon", which is piloted by Tsubasa in the anime, and Scarlet in the manga. Its weapons include a pair of detachable blades that can be mounted on the arms or the legs and used as boomerang-type projectiles, as well as a flail stored in the left breast. Psycho Gear Psycho Gears were mass produced female combat mecha of the Hachiryokaku on Machine Island. They are equipped with beam weapons for combat such as swords, pistols, and rifles. They can also produce a barrier needed to protect the Hachiryokaku's home base from enemy attacks. The Psycho Gears piloted by the Hurricane, Fancy, Misty, and Flash (named after various modes of Cutey Honey) are unique in which they are in different design stylings. Ichinana Ichinana were mass production robots based on the Mazingers developed ten years after the events of Mazinger Z. They were deployed against revived mechanical monsters that were taking over Tokyo with Shiro Kabuto as one of the pilots. They were equipped with an assault rifle and a sword that could use a weaker version of the Thunder Break. Like Z and Great these machines were also composed out of Super Alloy Z.